I will find you
by I'm Jane Addict
Summary: Je commence aujourd'hui, à vous poster une fic que j'ai écris il y a quelque temps déjà...Je posterai les chapitres assez régulièrement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits :). Résumé : Une enquête banale, des suspects à première vue comme les autres que le CBI à pour habitude de gérer mais les choses se dégraderont au fil de l'enquête.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait là, assis sur ce qui lui semblait être une chaise métallique, les mains solidement attachés derrière le dossier de cette même chaise. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps exactement il se trouvait là, mais ce qu'il savait assurément c'est que le confort inégalable son bon vieux canapé marron du CBI lui manquait à cet instant précis.

Il laissa ses yeux divagués sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il été à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir était une fenêtre et une porte à quelques mètres de lui, mis à part ça rien, le néant. Il laissa ses yeux continuer leur analyse et remarqua une bassine d'eau, à ses pieds. Pourquoi une bassine ? Ce détail lui échappait.

Il chercha à se souvenir le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici mais son acuité mentale légendaire lui faisait défaut. Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, il était épuisé. La seule chose dont il parvint à se souvenir était l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment avec ses coéquipiers et sa patronne. Sa jolie patronne à la chevelure ébène et au regard émeraude perçant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de sa patronne.  
Son esprit était entrain de s'égarer, sûrement un des effets secondaires de la fatigue.

Mais il fut rapidement tirer de ses pensées farfelues par un bruit de loquet.

Il tourna la tête difficilement vers la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et fut éblouit par le faible faisceau de lumière qui apparut à l'ouverture de la porte. Il put néanmoins apercevoir deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les deux hommes cherchant désespérément à les identifier. L'un d'entre eux s'avança un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à presque s'agenouiller devant lui. Il se lança dans une analyse précise des deux hommes. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait devant lui, un homme petit et frêle dans un costume hors de prix _« sûrement le dominant »_ pensa t-il pour lui-même, il bifurqua son regard sur l'autre homme, un homme costaud qui devait mesurer pas loin de 1m90, chauve et probablement doté d'un QI de moule _« Le dominé »_ conclu t-il mentalement.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut ce que « le dominé » tenait entre ses mains, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il peur ? Ou seulement l'impression qu'il allait en baver, lui-même ne saurait le dire..

_« Monsieur Jane ! A nous deux maintenant, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. »_ Entendit-il dans un rire qui se voulait plus que sadique.

Jane eu soudain un déclic. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, puis vers son « sbire ». Il jongla entre l'objet que l'homme tenait entre ses mains et la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il eu le souffle coupé.

_« Oh non… »_ Souffla le Mentalist en fermant les yeux, prit d'un soudain sentiment d'appréhension.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soudain, Jane fut tiré de ses pensées par le postier qui venait à sa rencontre._

« Monsieur Jane, il y a une lettre pour vous ! » s'écria t-il.

Jane remercia le postier et déplia la lettre. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, son visage changea d'expression. 

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, Jane ravala difficilement sa salive et leva les yeux vers l'open space où ses 3 amis et collègues travaillés ardemment. Puis, il se tourna brusquement vers le bureau de sa patronne, Lisbon. _« Lisbon… »_ Pensa t-il pour lui-même. Il pouvait l'apercevoir à travers les stores de son bureau, entrain de tapoter sur son ordinateur comme à son habitude. Elle semblait si sereine, évidemment puisqu'elle n'était pas consciente de la menace qui pourrait peser elle.

Mais alors qui rangea l'enveloppe dans la doublure de sa veste, quelque chose tomba au sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et déplia le papier. Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il resta bouche bée. Une photo. Une photo de lui & de sa patronne sur la scène de crime de ce matin.

Il prit la direction du grenier du CBI, son repère, son refuge. Il entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte blindée. Il s'asseya sur son lit de fortune en laissant tombé la lettre & la photo sur la table devant lui. Il se tortillait les doigts, il se demandait qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir provoqué quelqu'un ces derniers temps, du moins pas assez pour entraîner une telle réaction. Il prit la lettre posée sur la table et la relue une fois de plus.

_« Monsieur Jane,_

Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, mais nous savons qui vous êtes et dans les moindres détails. Oui, vous êtes ce « médium » qui a causé la mort de sa jolie femme et jolie petite fille en provoquant un tueur en série, du nom de John le Rouge.

Non, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas John le Rouge, car si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà fait en sorte que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde.

Non, je suis juste une personne qui tient à vous mettre en garde de ne pas trop fourrer le nez dans nos affaires, dans le cas contraire, nous nous occuperons des votre ainsi que celles de votre Jolie patronne à qui vous semblez porter un affection certaine.

Prenez garde monsieur Jane, nous vous voyons, nous vous surveillons. 

_Amicalement vôtre. »_

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas peur non, mais il était inquiet, inquiet que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Lisbon par sa faute. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle, et ça, il s'en rendait compte jour après jour.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Lisbon arriver dans le grenier.

Lisbon : _« Jane ? »_ souffla t-elle

Jane : _« Oh, Lisbon ! »_ dit il avec étonnement. Il s'empressa de replier la lettre et la photo et de les ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. _« Je ne vous avez pas entendu »_ dit-il en se redressant.

Lisbon : _« Oui j'ai pu remarquer »_ dit-elle _« qu'est ce que c'était ? » _demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où le consultant avait rangé la lettre.

Jane : _« Rien, une facture rien de plus. »_ Répondit-il

Lisbon fronça les sourcils à l'entente de sa réponse qu'elle jugeait trop rapide. Il lui cachait quelque chose elle le connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Lisbon : _« Bref, vous venez avec moi, on va aller interroger notre magna de la mafia Russe »_ Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le visage du mentaliste, qui semblait plus que perturbé.

Jane : _« Euh, oui, oui je viens »_ dit-il en se forçant un sourire.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Lisbon le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse. Surpris de ce geste, il baissa les yeux vers la main de sa patronne puis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Lisbon : _« Jane, je vous en prie ne faites pas l'imbécile, nous avons affaire à la mafia, pas à un petit délinquant du coin, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire si vous les provoquer »_ dit-elle avec un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Jane : _« Allons Lisbon, vous me prenez pour qui ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de provoquer les gens sans raisons ! Voyons ! »_ Dit il faussement vexé. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille _« Mais j'apprécie particulièrement le fait que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ma chère Lisbon »_.

Lisbon : _« Oui oui, vous m'en direz tant »_ répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en sentant ses joues prendre une couleur rouge pivoine. Ce qui eu le mérite de faire sourire le mentaliste.

Ils prirent donc le chemin du domicile d'Antonio Hélias dans le SUV de Lisbon.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de trajet, Lisbon décida de briser le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant selon elle.

Lisbon : _« Jane, vous allez bien ? »_ demanda t-elle à son ami qui avait la tête appuyée sur la vitre et qui regardait le paysage défilé.

Jane : _« Oui pourquoi ça n'irais pas Lisbon ? »_ Répondit-il sans pour autant tourner la tête.

Lisbon : _« Et bien parce que d'habitude, le silence et vous ça fait deux ! Je n'aime pas vous voir si silencieux…Si distant. »_ Dit-elle en soufflant les derniers mots.

Jane se décolla enfin de la vitre et regarda fixement Lisbon. Il voyait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais il l'était aussi et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de la lettre, il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, pas elle.

Il décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère afin d'éviter les questions trop « entreprenantes » de sa patronne.

Jane : _« Oh ! Et bien si vous me trouvez trop silencieux ou trop distant, je peux me rapprocher davantage de vous et je peux même vous faire quelques bruits »_ dit-il en employant un ton sensuel et en posant la main sur celle de sa patronne, qui se trouvait actuellement sur le levier de vitesse.

Contact qu'elle stoppa bien vite.

Lisbon : _« Euh…Je…Laisser tomber Jane. » _Bafouilla t-elle encore perturbé par le contact de sa main avec celle de son collègue.

Jane : _« Oh quel dommage ! Je me réjouissais vraiment de vous montrer mes talents ! »_ Dit-il d'une moue boudeuse.

Lisbon le fixa un moment ne sachant pas comment prendre sa réplique. Parlait-il de ses talents à détendre l'atmosphère ou bien….. _« Non, non, non, ressaisis toi Térésa ! »_ pensa t-elle pour elle-même.

La voix de son consultant la sortit de sa torpeur.

Jane : _« Lisbon, je regrette de devoir interrompre vos pensées obsénes, mais nous y sommes »_ dit-il en désignant la maison du doigt.

Lisbon : _« Qu…Quoi ? Ah oui, oui j'avais remarqué »_ dit-elle tentant de cacher son trouble.

Le consultant acquiesa dans un _"hum hum"_ en fixant sa patronne.

Ils sortirent du SUV et prirent la direction de la propriété quand soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre.

_« Jane ! A terre ! »_ hurla Lisbon en se jetant à terre, emportant dans sa chute son bien aimé consultant.

Après quelques secondes, elle se releva et se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée sur Jane qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle paniqua et se redressa à la recherche d'une blessure sur son consultant. Elle analysa chaque partie de son torse à l'aide de ses mains, quand un soupir de contentement (à tendance sensuel) se fit entendre.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son consultant qui affiché un sourire béant sur le visage.

Jane : _« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. Je peux vous offrir quelques bruitages. A l'évidence il vous a plu celui là à en juger à la couleur que prennent vos joues ! »_ dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle resta un moment à fixer son consultant qui prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser puis se leva en tapant sur son torse.  
Il se leva à son tour, prenant bien soin de dépoussiérer et défroisser son costume.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure, armes aux poings cette fois ci.

_« CBI, Montrez vous ! »_ hurla Lisbon.

_« Que voulez vous ?! » _entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de cette voix et son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçut une dizaine de colosse armés jusqu'aux dents à l'entrée de la demeure.

Lisbon : _« Nous voulons juste parler à Monsieur Hélias »_ dit-elle sur la défensive.

Jane : _« Oui enfin surtout elle, moi on m'a forcé à venir. »_ ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le consultant en haussant les épaules.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique de son consultant.

_« Bien entrez »_ dit l'un d'entre eux.

Lisbon entra suivit de Jane, Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très rassuré.

Jane : _« Lisbon ? J'ai peur je peux vous tenir la main ? »_ Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Fermez là Jane ! »_ siffla t-elle.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la demeure du magna de la mafia Russe.

A suivre


End file.
